Information and Enhanced Service Providers (ISP/ESP) provide access to computer networks and information services, such as real estate listings. A small customer, such as an individual, contracts with an ISP (or ESP) to provide access to the internet or other information service. The customer has his modem call the ISP's telephone number. The customer's modem then establishes a communication link over the public switched telephone network with the ISP's modem. Once the communication link has been established, the ISP can connect the customer to electronic mail services, the world wide web and a variety of other services.
Internet Service Providers (ISP) require a large number of incoming telephone lines for their customers (subscribers). Today ISPs generally create a number of mini-points of presence (POPs) that can terminate a large number of telephone calls. Terminating equipment must be purchased for a number of locations. Customer calls to the ISP are routed to one of the mini-POPs and terminating by the terminating equipment. The terminating equipment is expensive and must be maintained by the ISP. In addition, if the ISP wishes to increase the number of incoming lines, this requires the purchase of additional terminating equipment.
Thus there exists a need for a method and network that overcomes these and other problems.